The Truth Behind the Keyblade
by Garnet311
Summary: One very important person was left out of the story! This is her saga, romance between her and Riku. COMPLETE
1. Years pass by

I don't own Sora, or Riku, or Kairi, but I wish I did. The person I do own, is Dory, so you take her, you die! I really have the Moon Mythril Blade you know. Wrote a book about it. Weeeeell.. I'm rambling. I'll shut up now.  
  
Oh yeah, there's a song in here too, that I don't own.  
  
The Moon Child  
  
The Truth Behind The Keyblade  
  
Ever heard of the 'keyblade'? Did you ever wonder whether his world was real...or not? Do you even know what I'm talking about? Well, I'm Dory. One of the Keyblade Bearers friends, and I will tell you what really happened, and it's not all that Disney hiked it up to be. In fact, they left me out completely...how dare them. Well, anyway, Here I am, typing away, and you're probably wondering when we're going to get to the real story. I'll just do my story... it entertwines with the legend anyway.  
  
Chapter one  
  
And the years passed by...  
  
It was raining hard that night. The boat was being tossed, and turned. I was nine, and so was my sister, Selphie. Selphie had always been the family favorite, she has new dresses every day it seems, although she only wears one. It's short, and yellow, and it disgusts me. I, on the other hand, was always the voice of reason. Head-strong, and strong willed I never gave up. In fact, with my wooden sword in hand, I would protect my family at all costs. Well, now it would cost me a lot. Today I had my first encounter with the heartless. Vile creatures they were, creeping up onto the boat like shadows, and attacking when you least expect them. Mother was the first to spot one. Of course, she ushered Selphie into the small cabin, and left me out to fend for myself. Before a battle could even begin, I fell into the water. Strangely, I landed on my feet, on a plat form. There was a woman on it, (and no it wasn't snow white or any Disney person...) and as I looked around, there were three pedestals. There was a different weapon on each one, on the tip of the triangle was a sword, at the right base there was a shield, and on the left there was a wand. Instictively I walked over to the sword, and picked it up. A voice came out of nowhere. "You have chosen courage and destructive power. Are you sure?" It asked me. I thought it over. "...Ya." I said hesitantly, and the shield, and the wand fell over. Shadow heartless sprung up around me. "Wrong answer????" I asked shakily, and the heartless came closer. They all turned into one dark shadow, and it devoured me. When I could see again, I was on a different platform, and the shadows had turned into a gigantic figure with a hole in it's stomach. I fell back, and stared up at it, clearly terrified. My sword dissappeared, and shadows began to engulf me. "Dory, don't be afraid." A cool voice whispered in my ear. Somehow, it calmed me. The voice sounded so familiar, but I had never heard it before. I stood up, and a sword appeared in my hand. I charged at the creature, and my sword began to glow. It melded itself onto my arm, and I cut off the creatures hand as it tried to grab me. I cut through it like butter. The platform began to shake, and the sword dissappeared. The creature too dissappeared, but so did the platform. I fell for what seemed like an eternity, until I found myself in the water on an unknown beach. The water was seeping away from my feet, and turning into a wave behind a boy. His hair was fiercely blond, maybe even silver, and his eyes were piercingly aqua. He wore a bright Yellow muscel shirt, and although he seemed only to be 11, he was incredably strong. His pants were blue, and bagged slightly. The sight wowed me. I fell immediately head over heals. He had a hand out to me, as if urging me to go with him. I looked back at the beach hesitantly. Was this some kind of trial? I didn't know. All I knew, was that this boy had completely stolen my heart, and I didn't care about anything else. I ran to his side, and took his hand. Grinning, he pulled me close to him, into a warm embrace. The wave hit us, but the warmth didn't leave. As I looked around, the water surrounded me. It urged me to surrender to my emotions, and instincts, but I wasn't sure I could. Another wave hit, this time with more force. The boy almost lost hold of me, but he didn't. Another wave hit, and he was lost. I fell back into nothingness, finally landing back on my boat. I jumped to my feet. The heartless lay dead on the deck, yet sobs could be heard from inside the hut. I ran in, and saw my father laying dead in between my mother, and Selphie. As if being controled by an outer force, I walked in. My mother looked up at me. "It's all your fault!" She cried, but I didn't hear her. I knelt beside my father, and felt an unfamiliar pain in my chest. Within the moment, my father rose to his feet, knocking me backwards. I hit my head on a nail, and cried out in pain. However, nobody noticed. As they were busy embracing each other, I walked out to the deck. An island was coming into sight, and people could be seen on the pier. There was a boy with spikey brown hair, and stunning blue eyes. Beside him, was a girl with short reddish hair, her eyes were surprisingly blue. Behind both of them, was the boy that I had seen before. Upon seeing him, I ran to the side of the boat, almost urging it to go faster. It wasn't long until we reached shore. I ran out to the pier, hoping that the boy would recognize me, but he didn't. "Hi, This is Sora," He started, waving to the spikey haired kid, "Kairi," He continues, waving to the girl, "And I'm Riku." He finishes. I nodded to each in particular as my family passed me, Selphie nearly knocking me into the water, had it not been for Riku catching me. We looked into each others eyes. "Thankyou." I whispered, and looked at the other two who were gawking. Riku nodded, and led me to an unstained wooden bridge that led to a seperate, much smaller island. It had a tree on it that didn't grow up, but out accross the top right corner of the island. Kairi and Sora climbed on easily, so I followed suit, and sat next to Kairi. Riku sat next to me. They started chit chatting about something I knew absolutely nothing about, so I kept my mouth shut. "I think we should show her." Riku stated suddenly, and my ears perked. "No Riku." Sora said without looking away from the water. "Aw, c'mon Sora!" Riku pled. "No." Sora insisted, and I hung my head. "Show me what?" I asked curiously. "Kairi, what do you think?" Riku asked as if he hadn't heard me. Kairi, who had been staring dreamily at the sunset looked at him. "Hmm?" she asks. "We can't let her in." Sora informed her. "Oh." Kairi stated. I bit my lip. "Can't let me in where, can't show me what?" I asked, poking my head in between. Without warning, Riku took my hand, and started running with me. Sora jumped to his feet. "What are you doing Riku, we all have to agree!!!" He shouted, and Riku paused. "I'm showing her, whether you want me to or not!" He shouted back, but let go of my hand. "Unless you want to try a battle..." He stated clearly, slyly. Sora grinned, pulling out his wooden sword. "Get back down here!" He ordered as his way of excepting. Riku nodded, and motioned for me to wait. He pulled out his wooden sword as he walked down to the island, and Sora charged him, taking him for not being ready. Riku dodged easily, and Sora fell off the island, and into the water. Riku put his sword back calmly, and returned to my side, taking my hand once again. He led me to a cave with Sora shouting after us. "Oh shut up, you lost." Kairi scolded loudly, and Sora did as he was told. The cave was all together beautiful. There were paintings, and odd carvings everywhere, and what looked like giant roots hung from the ceiling, connecting to their adjecent wall. In the back was a door without a keyhole, or even a door nob. On the right side of the cave, there was a smooth spot, and two small carvings of people. One of a spikey haired boy, and the other of a short haired girl. Clearly Sora and Kairi. On the opposite wall was the picture of Riku, a little deeper then the others as if the one who carved it had been taking out their anger on the wall. "Explanation please...?" I requested quietly, staring. Riku stepped proudly in front of me, and pointed to the wall with the two carvings. "That's Sora and Kairi, they carved each other." He stated, and pointed to his own picture. "That's me, I carved it myself..." He said, a slightly shy tone evident in his voice. I tilted my head. "Why did Sora and Kairi carve each others pictures?" I asked, watching carefully as Riku picked up a sharp rock. He turned around to face me. "Because, that's the rule." He stated, and got busy carving something beside his picture. Sora and Kairi appeared at the mouth of the cave, but we didn't notice. I walked up beside Riku, and saw that he was carving a picture of me. Once he was done, he stood up. "You are now a fourth of the Destiny Island Pre-Teen Society." He said proudly. I tilted my head, admiring his work. "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!!!!" Sora shouted, and I turned toward the door, hand over my face to keep them from seeing that I was blushing. Riku started toward him, and he jumped back. Kairi started laughing histerically, and Riku glared at her. I just sat down against the wall, hand still covering my face, and closed my eyes. Quickly falling asleep. They argued for a while before noticing I was asleep. Scratching their heads, they sat down, and fell asleep also. The days passed by like hours, and the months passed by like days, until finally I was accepted by the 'Destiny Island Pre-Teen Society'. Finally, it was my 10th birthday. I was shaken awake by Kairi. "Wake uuuuuuup sleepy head!" She shouted, making my chances of sleeping through it close to impossible. I bolted up, causing Riku to grimace at the headache I must have had. Riku chuckled lightly, "Was that necissary? You gave me a headache just thinking about it.." He muttered jokingly to Kairi. Kairi glared, "Then don't think about it." She suggests cooly, and glances back at Sora. He jumped, "Y-yeah, like she said." he stated sharply, putting something behind his back. Riku laughed, and hopped off of the rock he was sitting on, kneeling next to me. He handed me a bag, "Selphie said to give this to you." He announced. I glanced into it, and smiled slightly, it was a set of clothes, "Tell her thanks, then." I muttered in response, putting the bag behind me. Riku nodded, standing back up. He bowed, "Your wish is my command." He stated jokily, and jogged out of the cave. It was about 10 minutes when he came back. "Okay.. Sora, where's the cake?" He asked, looking at Sora. He blinked, "C-cake? I thought Kairi was.." Kairi blinks, "Nobody told me I was supposed to-" Riku laughed, and shook his head, "Thought this would happen.." he managed, and pulled a small, home-made cake out of a bag, "So I told mom to make this." He put it down in the middle of us. Sora grinned suddenly, "Hey! After the cake, let's all take turns battling Dory!" he suggested brightly. Riku glares, "I've told you, she shouldn't have to-" He started, but I interupted by saying, "that'd be great!" Sora shifted his attention to me, "Yeah!" He exclaimed, and Riku cleared his throat. Sora looked back at him, "Oh c'mon, I won't hurt her much!" He protested. Riku narrowed his eyes, "Much?" He pressed. Kairi shifted, "C'mon Riku, she's not a baby. I'm sure she can handle us." She stated, glancing at me, "Besides, she probably won't let him hurt her, nevermind much." She added, and smiled. Riku shifted, "But.." I stood up, "I'll be fine Riku!" I stated, and hopped around a few times before looking at the bag. I picked it up, and ushered everyone outside before securing a boulder in front of the door. I changed quickly. After letting them back in, Riku uncovered the cake, and we ate. Sora was very enthusiastic about getting to fight me. I had never shown them whether I could fight or not, so it made sense to me. Sora and Kairi went outside to get ready for me, but Riku held me back. "Hey... uh, I had a feeling they wouldn't get you anything for your birthday... and ya. Here." He handed me a small box before rushing out of the cave. I blinked a few times, and opened it up. Inside, was a small key, about an inch long. It was silver, with 33 diamonds inlaid. A silver chain hung from it. The chain was long enough for it to be a necklace. I smiled faintly, and put the necklace on, fixing the key so that the diamonds would show. I then hopped out of the cave. Kairi was apparently supposed to fight me first. Her weapon, was a jump rope. I lifted an eyebrow at it skeptically, but shrugged it off as I got ready for the fight. It wasn't long until I hit her over the head, and she backed up. "I loose!" she announced. I lifted an eyebrow, "eh?" I asked. It had been an easy win.... Sora was next. He had a wooden sword like mine. We exchanged blows. Niether of us was about to give up as easily as Kairi had. Eventually, Sora worked his way into my defenses, until he had his stick coming dangerously close to my neck. He suddenly thrust at it as hard as he could, and it was Riku's wooden sword that stopped him. "You are not aiming to kill, Sora." He scolded cooly. Sora blinked, and shook his head. "Sorry..." he muttered. I was disoriented from the sudden appearance of the stick. I had been going easy on him before, being careful to only defend. But now I was mad. Very mad. He had tried to hurt me. Seriously hurt me. My anger seared through my veins like lava had replaced my blood, and my fixed smile turned into a forced smirk. Sora smiled, finding himself triumphant. I knocked Riku's stick away from me, and broke into a series of attacks on Sora. I hit his head, his arms, his back, but not once did I aim for his neck. I was angry, but I didn't want to harm him badly. Just a few bruises... Riku watched, amused as I knocked Sora into the water countless times, refusing to allow him to stay on the dry land for long. But eventually, Riku held me back, and whispered soothing words into my ear until I calmed down, and Sora was safely by Kairi. He then released me, and picked his stick back up. He looked at me. "Don't hold back, I'm the strongest of us all." He warned, and waited until I was ready. I nodded, and stood straight, ready for the fight. I did hold back, for the first two hits, when he cornered me, and asked if I gave up. I shook my head no, and attacked him, catching him off guard. But he stopped my string of combos on the second one, by taking hold of my stick, and wrenching it out of my hands. "Huh? Wha? Isn't that cheating?" I complained. Sora and Kairi laughed loudly. "Anything goes here." They stated. Riku shook his head, and chuckled lightly, "It seems you lost..." So, for the next year, I woke up early every morning, and faught either Sora, Kairi, or the scarecrow. I was starting to get good, when my next birthday came. Riku and I had become steadily closer. Closer then we were last year, anyway. I woke up early that morning too, on my birthday. I had every intentions of practicing with the scarecrow, but Riku was already awake. Sora and Kairi were still fast asleep. I sat up, and tilted my head, "What're you doing up so early?" I asked curiously, absently fiddling with the key necklace he had given me. He looked at me, and smiled, "Waiting." He stated with a shrug. I contemplated this. "For what?" I asked finally. He got off the rock he was sitting on, and kneeled in front of me. "For you." He informed me, and handed me a plastic bag. In which, was the outfit that Selphie had told him to give me. I smiled, and took it, "Thanks..." I got up, and looked at Sora and Kairi, still asleep. Riku paused, and took my hand, "C'mon I know somewhere where you can change." He said as he started leading me out of the cave. He led me into a tree house, and drew the curtain/door closed. I changed quickly, as usual, and emerged from the room. Riku smiled at me, and let me climb down the ladder before handing me my wooden sword. "Let's see what you've learned over the past year." He suggested, stepping back, and raising his own stick. It was then that I realized that Riku had become much more confident in my battling skills. I nodded. "Alright!" I said enthusiastically, and held my wood at ready. "Ready!" He came at me with the same series of blows that I had gone at Sora with. I blocked them all, and countered by hitting him on the arm. He smiled. "Good.Next..." He dropped his sword, and grabbed mine. I had worked out a response for this shortly after he did it to me the first time, and picked up his sword, holding it in a defensive position. His smile broadened. "Very good. Now..." He took hold of my arm, and held it behind my back, causing me to drop the sword. "What do you now?" He whispered. I tried to wrench free, but couldn't. We just stood there for a while, I was thinking, Riku was waiting. I closed my eyes, and twisted my arm so that I had hold of Riku's wrist instead of him having hold of my arm. Unfortunately, that hurt quite a bit, and I let go of him, whimpering quietly, and holding my shoulder. Riku blinked a few times, "You... weren't supposed to do that..." He muttered, and knelt beside me as I fell to the ground. He examined my shoulder, and winced, "Out of the socket... I can put it back... but it'll hurt for a few seconds...." I nodded weakly, a few seconds was better then always. He nodded in return, and took hold of my arm with one hand. He held my shoulder with the other. And with one quick motion, he popped my arm back in the socket. I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out, and smiled in return. "T-thanks.." I whispered, and stood back up. "That was just a practice, by the way. I know you didn't know how to get out of that-" I interupted, "Let's continue." I picked up my wooden blade. He paused before smiling. "alright." he muttered, thinking about what to test me on next. He made a series of slashes, that I blocked, and was about to test something when Sora called us. "Hey! Guys! Get over here!" We both put our sticks down, and walked over to him. Kairi was standing beside him. Not much more happened on that birthday... at least not until it got dark. We were sitting around my birthday cake, and it was time for me to blow out the candles. So I did. And when I did, I made my wish... the one that I wasn't about to tell anyone. I wished that Riku would kiss me tonight. The very thought made me blush, but..... We ate with Sora, Kairi, and Riku all talking very loudly, and happily. I was rather quiet. Before long, everyone went to bed except me. I walked outside, and stared at the water. I hadn't gotten my wish. Of course not. Now that I actually thought about it, it was stupid. Why would he kiss me in the first place. "Dory." a cool voice called, announcing someones presense. I recognized the voice as Riku. I blinked slowly, and looked back at him. "Yes?" I asked. I was shocked to realize he was so close. He walked up beside me. "You did well... during the practice match you know." He stated, glancing at me. I smiled, "Thanks..." I murmured, lowering my eyes. He turned to look at me, "You're so innocent.. how do you do it?" He asked me. I blinked a few times, looking at him, "W-what do you mean?" I replied, confused. He smirked, and shrugs, "Anyway.. what did you wish for?" He asked pointedly. I shifted, "Something that didn't happen............." I answered quietly, he inched closer to me, "It will if I can help it.." He turned me toward him, and lowered his head to mine. My eyes widened, and then shut as he pressed his lips to mine. We stayed there for a few minutes, completely unmoving, until he pulled away. "There. Some wishes come true." He whispered. I blinked a few times, "How did you-" I would have run away, but he had his arms tight around my waist. He grinned, "Nevermind that......." he pressed his lips to mine again before letting go of me, and walking back into the cave. I followed him with my eyes before looking back at the water. I sighed deeply, and walked back into the cave... Riku was nowhere to be seen. I shook my head, and went to sleep. The rest of the year, Riku and I kept getting closer, past the 'friends' line. When Sora figured it out, he never missed the oportune moment to tease us about it, but that didn't bother me. I was quite enjoying the everyday hug. And then came my next birthday. Twelve years old. I had started to loose my innocence by then. The battles had hardened me, and knowing that Riku would always be there to catch me if I fell made me more trusting. Absolutely nothing happened that birthday, so I'll skip past it. The rest of that year was... interesting. During it, I had won the title 'Battle Queen' of Destiny Islands, but I still couldn't beat Riku. I kept insisting that if it hadn't been for Riku's new tricks, I would be able to beat him. His new 'tricks' was how close we've gotten. He'd sneak a kiss whenever he could, or even when he couldn't. That would always catch me off guard, and I'd go limp. My thirteenth birthday came around, and there was something different about the wind when I woke up. Something had changed. Riku was by my side as usual, petting my hair. I pulled away from him, and held my hands out, waiting for my normal outfit. He laughed, and handed me the bag. "You're a teenager now, you know." He stated as he turned around so I could get dressed. Sora and Kairi had already left, and we were alone. I pulled my shirt on, "Yeah, so?" I asked curiously. He laughed, "So you're grown up." He told me. I blinked, and pulled on my shorts. "Not completely." I said defensively. He turned back around, and looked at me, "No, not completely. But your body is..." my jaw dropped. Was he allowed to say that? Why would he say it, we weren't fighting.. unless he meant it... nah, that couldn't be the case. He grinned at my reaction, and chuckled. "Meet me outside. Get your sword." He ordered, and walked out of the cave. I sighed, but knew better then to cross him, so, I picked up my stick of a sword, and walked outside. Sure enough, he was waiting outside for me, his arms crossed. What I didn't expect, was a crowd of people our ages. "Happy thirteenth birthday!!" They all shouted once I got out of the cave. I blinked a few times, and began laughing gleefully. From somewhere higher, someone started playing instruments I wasn't familiar with. I gasped as Riku held a hand out to me, it reminded me of the time when I was nine. I grinned, and took it. The tuning of the instruments turned into an up-beat song, and Riku, almost immediately, started dancing with me. BIG surprise. My wooden sword lay by the mouth of the cave, forgotten as we danced away. Sora and Kairi were standing up on the deck of the treehouse, clapping with the rythem. This had to be the BEST birthday party I had ever heard of, much less been the center of! But the happiness was quickly stopped short, as the music scrieched to a stop. I looked up at the tree tops, and then at the water, which had gotten dark. Riku instantly moved closer to me. I looked around despirately, wishing to know what was going on. It was then, that everything got silent. The people, the waves, the wind.. everything. It was as if the world had stopped. Everything was still, except Riku and I. It was as if it was in slow motion, but I felt this world crumble around us. It crumbled into pieces, until all that was left was the little strip of land that Riku and I stood on. This, my friends, this is where my story, really begins. 


	2. To a New World

Chapter 2  
  
To a new world  
  
I don't remember being scared that day. Heh, how could I be scared? Even as I was drifting in space, I was in Riku's arms, and nothing could harm me. At least that's what I believed. But even as I stood there, going over the fact in my mind, my security slowly dwindled. The factor 'Riku' wasn't enough to calm my overreacting nerves. And as my security dwindled, so did my source. Riku was slowly disappearing, his arms becoming translucent, until he was gone completely. And so was my confidence. But I still wasn't scared. Ground stemmed out from that little patch of sand I had used as my refuge. With restored hope, I followed the edge. I didn't know where I was, but I knew where I was going. Somehow. It wasn't long until a large black castle formed in front of me. I stared up at it, amazed. Finally, I walked through the black iron gate. Many servents awaited me. Men in black tuxidos led me through the halls. It was like a dream... a very dark dream. Everything was black. The bars, the windows, the walls, the throne, the floors, the ceilings, the chandaliers, the sconces, the steps, the furniture, the silverwear, the pots and pans, the dishware. But most of all, the normal outfit I had changed into this morning, and transformed into a black gown that cascaded down to the floor. And as unfamiliar as this territory was, it seemed so inviting. So much like home. I never really had a home, and the looming darkness of it all reminded me of that. The place I had called home 4 years ago, had been nothing like the place I loved so much. With the machines, and the computers, and everything else, the world just got noisier, and noisier, until we couldn't take it anymore... until I couldn't take it anymore. That night I knew that I had done something. The night that I prayed, and wished, and begged to go somewhere else. To have a destiny. To be someone other then the girl that sits at the front of the bus. The girl who's attitude soared higher then any 9 year olds should. The girl who read much too quickly for a 3rd grader. The outcast. The wierdo. It was that night that the door had opened. The door to what.. I was too young, and too foolish to know. As I stared at the black stained glass, I realized this. I was a part of something more then just the simple life of a normal child. I was not a normal child by any standards. I had crossed the bounderies with my family, forced them to part without knowing it. My powers had to be uncomprehendable.. How long had I spent in this hell hole to have thought of all this? How long had I spent, staring longingly at that of which I could not reach, that in which I had once known, once loathed, or loved. How long? The question kept popping back up in my mind everytime I looked at anything. The glass reminded me of the sea water in destiny islands. The floor reminded me of the sand breaking away beneath my feet. The ceiling reminded me of the boundless skies, that were now binded. The table reminded me of all the days I had spent eating in the living room, watching television, or playing a video game. How could this had happened? What was I even doing here? Yes, I was home, I felt, but I also felt homesick.. lovesick. I missed the only friends I had ever had in my lifetime. Riku, Sora, and Kairi. In that order. Oh what I'd do to get out of here... what'd I'd give for one glimpse of the light again. One taste of real food, instead of this in which turned to ash in my mouth. The smell of salt in the water. The feel of Riku's hand in mine... To hear Sora and Kairi arguing again.. I turned away from the window, to face the wall. "This is hell." I whispered softly, and shook my hair out of my face. "How long must I endure?" I wondered aloud as I strolled down the long halls. It was utterly cold. "How often must I be reminded of that in which I cannot have!?!" I yelled, looking at a picture of Riku that had sprung up on the wall. I tore it down, and into shreds. I could not bare to look at what was so sweet, but has now turned sour. Tears poured out of my eyes as I collapsed then, and there. Had Riku been here, he would comfort me. Made me laugh so hard I would be wondering why I was crying in the first place. But Riku wasn't here. And that made realization dawn hardest. Riku was gone. Gone with the rest of my friends... but how? How could this have happened? I wracked my mind again and again, trying to think up a reasonable explanation, but as always, nothing came to mind. And I was back at the same question as I looked at my pale hands. "What's happening to me?" I forced myself to stand back up, and walk down the hall with my head held high. I wouldn't let this place pull me down. Torture me they have, tear me away from all I've ever loved.. did that. The only thing they didn't take from me was my pride. And I would hold onto that, forever more.   
  
I was sitting in a corner, the next morning, when I heard a loud crash. Was my savior finally here? But alas, it was only one of the maids. Pale skinned, black haired, and in black dresses. I sighed, feeling horrible. Why had I gotten my hopes up? I knew no one was coming to save me. Did anyone even care that I had simply disappeared? I rubbed the tears out of my eyes as I looked up at the window. "If they won't rescue me, I shall have to escape." I decided, and stood up. I looked at an ebony chair, and picked it up. Thrusting it, with all my strength, at the window. It bounced off, and hit me hard in the chest, sending me hurdling into the wall, hard enough to knock me out.. but I wasn't knocked out. I had felt the pain true, but I was as alert as ever. I hadn't slept since I came here... I stood back up, and dusted myself off. "Hopeless.." I whispered, and walked toward the door I had entered. It was locked. I'd force it open. I had too. I opened the gate from my world to Destiny Island, surly I could open this one too. And without thinking, I placed both hands on the door. Concentrating from my heart. "It has to open... it has to.." I whispered, and was shocked when a jolt sent me back. "Not like that then? Fine." I muttered, and stood at attention. The key necklace started glowing, and I clasped my hand around it with incredable force. My whole hand started glowing. And then my arm. And then my chest. And finally, my entire body began to glow so brightly, I couldn't see. And when it died down... the gate was wide open. Light flooded in, and engulfed me. I smiled at the warmth, and walked out into it. Into that blinding light that once had been me.  
  
"Dory... Dory wake up!" I heard Riku's voice pleading me. I rolled over, and gagged as sand trickled into my mouth. I sat bolt upright, and looked around. We were alone. Just Riku and I. "W-what happened?" I stuttered. The memory of the castle was fading. He smiled with relief, "I thought we lost you. You just.. collapsed. Course, I collapsed with you, but I woke up quite a while before you." He stated, tilting his head. "You were muttering something about 'it has to open..'" He added questioningly. I sighed, and shook my head, "Just... just a dream." I said, and stood up. "How long has it been?" He sighed, and stood up too. "Only about a week." He muttered sarcastically. I held my head, which was throbbing. "I-I need some rest.." I informed him, hobbling toward the cave. He looked at me crazily, "You were asleep for a week!" "but I haven't slept in years.." I entered the cave, and gasped as I felt a wave of dark energy run through me. I turned to Riku, "RUN!" I shouted, but it had gotten to him too quickly. A dark circle was forming around him, and he held his hand out to me. A dark wave formed behind him. I gasped deeper, this was exactly like.. without thinking, again, I ran for him, grasping hold of his hand, and letting him pull me close. I held onto him as tightly as I could, and the wave hit. I felt warm.. safe.. another wave hit. He almost lost me, but I was still there. Another hit. I was gone. I hit my back on the deck, and cried out as the darkness swirled around me. It formed the same black gown I had worn in the castle, the same elegant tiara. "NO!" I screamed, "I won't let you take me back! No!" I saw Sora jump out of his boat, and run toward Riku. I saw Riku offer him the hand instead of me. My heart was breaking. "No.. please.. Stop.." I cried, but couldn't help, but to fall asleep. When I woke up again, I was on the desolate piece of land. Riku and Sora were gone. Who knew where Sora had been? But I knew one thing. The darkness in my heart was thriving. Feeding off of my insecurity, my pain, and my suffering. In the middle of the land was a pillar of light. All around it was so dark, I could hardly see. I made my way to the light, stumbling over tables and chairs. The closer I got, the greater the power of the darkness became, until I could hardly move myself anymore. "The closer to the light you get... the greater your shadow becomes.." A voice whispered. "But don't be afraid.. for yours is the greatest weapon of all.." A thin, black blade appeared in my hand, and black metal wrapped around my wrist, and forearm. "Don't be afraid.." The voice echoed as I continued to struggle toward the light. I entered the realm where the light actually penetrated the darkness, and felt huge relief. I walked into the center of the light, and felt comforted. It eased me into a deep, deep sleep. I was curled up in a barrel when someone jumped on top of it. I jerked awake, and gasped. "H-hey!" I yelled my protest, and the acrobat jumped off, poking it with a blade. It came through one of the cracks, and I saw that it was a key shape. "H-hey! Watch where you put that thing!" I cried, pounding on the lid of the barrel. "D-Dory?!" Sora's voice asked, surprised. I nodded vigorously, "Yeah! It's me! Gemmie outta here!" I yelled. It was a matter of seconds before the lid was popped off, and Sora's beaming face was seen. "Didn't think I'd ever find ya!" he stated, offering a hand to help me out. I took it, and hopped out of the barrel. I shrugged, "W-where are we?" I asked, looking around at the houses, and the light post, and the barrels, and the wooden boxes. He shrugged, "Who knows?" I sighed, and started walking around, Sora close behind. "Some dog woke me up. Golden Retriever, I think." He informed me, as if I cared. All I cared about was that I find Riku. "Have you seen Riku?" I asked suddenly, rounding on him. He jumped. "N-no! I haven't!" He said, slightly defensively. I cursed loudly, and kicked a wall, yelping with the pain. He looked at me, and then at my arm where the dark metal still wound around my arm. "What'cha got there?" He asked curiously, poking my arm. I pulled it away, "That's my sword." I informed him dignantly, showing off the blade. I sighed, and looked around, "Gotta find Riku.." I wandered into a pair of doors with emerald glass panes. There was a blond guy at the counter, with a stick of hay in his mouth. He looked over at Sora and I, getting ready to ask if he could do anything for us. "Aw, it's just kids." He muttered, and went back to studying whatever he was studying. Sora narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a kid! She is, but I'm not!" He protested. I glared at him, "Thanks Sora." I murmured sarcastically, and looked at the man, who had looked back up at us. "Well then, what'ya want?" He asked gruffly. I smiled, and walked forward. "We're new here.. could you tell us where, exactly, we are?" I asked politely. He smiled down at me, "Well, in that case.. you're in the accessories shop, Traverse Town. I'm Cid, if ya ever need anythin', jus' gimme a yell." I smiled broadly. Adults on our side is always a good thing.. "Thankyou, Cid, I will remember your offer, and perhaps some day I will take you up on it." I lowered my head slightly, and walked outside. Sora looked at me, "What was all that about?!" He demanded. I sighed, and shook my head, "Honestly Sora, one would think you younger then me." I stated, and gasped as a group of shadow heartless started creeping towards us. Sora drew his keyblade, and I held my sword at Ready. We faught, and fought, but they just kept coming.. "You can fight them all day, they won't stop." A cool voice announced. For a moment I thought it was Riku, but alas, it was from someone older.. maybe 17. I turned to face the man who had announced this factor. He had messy brown hair that covered a diagonal scar across his forehead. His pants, and Jacket were of black, slick leather, and he had red trousers hanging loosely at his front, and back. He had leather gloves, and under his jacket, was a muscel shirt. He was pretty strong. He tossed hair out of his face, and looked at us seriously. "I'm Leon. We need to get out of here." I was planning on following him. He was trustworthy.. I could just feel it.. but as untrusting as Sora never was, he narrowed his eyes. "Why should we trust you?!" He demanded. I sighed, and shook my head. Leon looked at him, and then at the heartless. "The keyblade attracts them.. give it here." He requested. Sora flushed, "No! I won't do it!" He yelled, and attacked the man. I sighed, and just followed them around the square, beating off any heartless that strove to interfere. It wasn't long until Leon won the battle, and pried Sora's fingers off the keyblade. He looked at me, "Will you fight me too?" He asked dully. I shook my head, "no. You are to be trusted." I stated as if I knew anything, and watched as he swung Sora over his shoulder, and led me into two large doors. He led me into the hotel, where he put Sora down on the bed. Waiting out on the balconey, was a woman with short hair, almost like Kairi's. Her eyes were green, and she wore baige short shorts, and a green, sleevless tank top. She turned, and looked at us. "Oh! Leon, you're back!" she exclaimed, rushing over, and giving him a quick hug.. I was painfully reminded of Riku. Leon didn't seem to notice, as he turned to introduce us. "Introduce yourselves. I dunno who you are." He ordered casually, and plopped down in one of the chairs. He leaned back on the back two feet. I lowered my head slightly to the woman, "I am Dory. Moon child." Whoah, where'd that come from?? Wherever it came from, it startled them both. Leon came down hard, and looked at me. The woman's jaw dropped for a moment. "I'm Yuffie, Worlds Greatest Ninja." She introduced, lowering her head in return. Sora groaned, and Yuffie rushed over to him. "Hey there you lazy bum!" She greeted chearfully. Sora seemed to be in a daze. "K-kairi?" he stuttered. Yuffie stood straight again, and looked at Leon. "I think you hit him too hard Squall.." Leon shifted, "That's Leon." He muttered, and walked over. Sora's eyes cleared, and he saw Yuffie as she was. Then he saw Leon. "I-I'll fight you again! H-hey.. where's my keysword thingy?" I sighed, and shook my head. "Keyblade Sora.." I corrected irritably. He shrugged as he saw it leaning against the wall. Yuffie and I blocked his path, Leon just leaned against the wall near his own, odd sword. A gun, attached to a blade.. I figured it was called a gunblade.. or bladegun.. whichever. Sora groaned again as he laid back down. I smiled. "We had to get it away from you. The heartless are atracted to the keyblade." Yuffie explained. "They're good guys." I added, just to clearify things. Sora nodded, and stood up. "What are.. Heartless?" he asked, confused. Leon stood straight. "Come." He ordered, and pulled both Sora, and I out onto the balcony. He pointed down, where a dark shadow was chasing a man. Sora went nuts, "We have to help him!" He protested as Leon held his shoulder firmly. "Just watch." He ordered, and after calming down quite a bit, Sora did as he was told. We watched as the heartless thrust itself through the man, taking his heart. We watched as the mans skin got dark.. his eyes turned yellow. He got shorter. And before long, he was just like the first heartless. "Those without hearts.. they yearn to have a heart.. so they steal hearts from others.. but they cannot keep them.." I whispered, and lowered my eyes. Leon looked at me. "You're young, moon child, but you know much of your destiny." He commented, and looked back at Sora. "What she says is true. They report all the hearts to their master, and their masters, to their masters, until finally the hearts return to the dark lord himself." I closed my eyes, savoring the soft, warm breeze. They snapped open, I had heard a creek on the roof. My gaze darted up, but I was too late. Whoever had been there, was gone. Leon looked at me, "What's wrong?" He looked up as well. I shook my head. "N-nothing.. just go inside. I wish to stay out here for a while.." Leon nodded, and led Sora inside, closing the door behind him. I closed my eyes. "I'm alone." I announced, and opened them again. The creek came again, and someone hopped onto the balconey. It was Riku. He looked me dead in the eyes, "Dory.. I've missed you so badly.." He whispered, walking toward me. Something was different though. Was it me? Or was it him? I didn't know, all I knew, was that the feeling was likewise. He put his arms around me, and looked inside. "You've been staying with the bum.. good.." He looked me dead in the eyes, "I've found Kairi. She's hurt. I think her heart's been taken." He informed me. I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth. He sighed, "I'll take you to her.. hold on.." As instructed, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and held on as tightly as I could. He hopped back onto the roof, and hopped across a few rooves, carrying me, until he was stopped short. He put me down, and glared ahead of him. I could feel the presense of evil... I stood up, and looked toward the object of his glaring. It was a woman. She was pale, and the black dress she wore made her look like a spider. Her hair was graying, but was originally black. I felt a strange unity with her. "You were Moon Child before me, weren't you!" I demanded before she got a chance to speak. Riku looked at me, surprised at my sudden outburst. I held my sword at ready, pointing it at her. "You turned my castle into living hell! And then you sent me there to die! You want back into the thrown! Don't you?! Don't you!?" She laughed, and nodded, "So I created a safe haven for the minions of the darkness, and therefor defied the light. But I did not send my only heir to die.." She informed me. I shook my head. "not good enough!" I yelled, close to tears. "You destroyed the meaning of the Moon Kingdom, and now we are seldom known! You disipated the respect toward the light we once had, and filled our hearts with darkness! My heart with darkness!" I was getting out of control, and the woman was enjoying it. I pointed at her. "You mark my words, you insolent traitor, I will kill you! I swear, if it's the last thing I do!" She smirked, "it will be." Riku stepped in front of me. "You will not hurt her." He growled. I wrapped my arms around his arm, and the woman laughed. "The girl is not where you left her, child, if you wish to see her, come to my palace. The Hallow Bastion." there was green fog, and she disappeared. Riku looked at me. "Wanna fill me in?" He asked curiously. I shook my head, "bad idea." I stated, and smiled, "maybe later." He nodded, and led me off of the rooves, and into a house. It was the accessories shop. "Cid! I found the girl I was looking for!" He pulled me closer, "You said something about a.. gummi ship?" Cid nodded, looking at me for a long moment. "Have you met Aeris yet? And Squ-Leon, and Yuffie?" Riku paused. "Leon and Yuffie I have, Aeris is a different story.. where is she?" he answered. Cid bit his stick harder, "I dunno.. find her, and by the time you're done, I'll have that ship good as new!" He rubbed the side of his nose. Riku nodded, and pulled me out. I stopped, "You met Leon and Yuffie?" I asked cynically. He paused, and sighed, "I watched you meet them.." he stated dismisively. I sighed, and shook my head. "Close enough. C'mon." I led him toward the 2nd district, where we walked into the hotel, and into the first room. A woman with long, braided brown hair tied up in a pink bow, and a pink dress, and green eyes sat on the bed, talking to two men. One was short and plump, a staff was in his hand ((no, he wasn't a duck)) and next to him, was a tall lean man with a shield. They were listening carefully as the woman explained the heartless to them. I crossed my arms as I waited, and she looked at me. Her eyes were deep, but frosted as if she had lost something, or someone. Her soul seemed gone, but those all knowing eyes looked into mine, piercing through my barriors. "Moon Child." She whispered, and looked at Riku, "Young keybearer... welcome." She greeted arily. The two men looked at Riku, "Keybearer?!" They demanded. Riku seemed just as confused. The woman smiled half heartedly, "Let me explain better. He is the 'would be' keyblade bearer." She explained, standing up, and bowing deeply to us both. "I am Aeris." She introduced, and sat back down. From the moment I met her, I wanted to know what she had lost, but the conversation that proceded I could not comprehend. I couldn't answer when she looked at me with a question I had not heard. I shrugged, "I guess." I answered, and the group looked at me cynically. Riku was the one to excuse me, and walk me outside. He looked at me, "How can the answer of, 'where are you headed now' be 'I guess'?" he asked me, a slight playful tone in his voice. I shrugged, "I dunno. Let's go." I suggested, and we began walking. We hadn't walked for long before we found ourselves face to face with the woman from before. She smiled warmly at us, "Please, my children, forgive my actions before. I was not myself." She requested. I looked at her with cold eyes, but she ignored it. "Riku, darling, I would like you to come somewhere with me.." She spotted Riku's glance to me, "You're friend may come as well." she said dismisively. Riku nodded, "Okay. We've got nothing better to do." She smiled at us, and took Riku's hand. Riku took my hand, and it was no more then a mini-second before we found ourselves at the base of waterfalls. They glistened down the rocks, and into a pool of water, on which we were standing. The woman had disappeared, but where we were to go was quite obvious. Riku kept my hand, and pulled me up the falls on a lift. Until a great ebony castle came into view. But it was nowhere near as grand as mine had been. True, there was clearly more light there then I would have ever seen in my castle, but I had a feeling that would change. Until then, the castle was the most peaceful place I could have imagined. Riku led me in, and up grand steps, with a grand red carpet. The large doors ahead of us were black with a red heart on it. Two vines cut across the heart, and the base was a decretive design. I instinctly placed a hand on my neck, where I had a matching symbol, all in full color. We walked through the doors, and up another red carpet to a throne. The woman sat in the throne. "Welcome! Welcome my dears to the Hallow Bastion!" She welcomed us. I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't feel right with her sitting in that throne. "It should be me!" A voice in the back of my head protested. The reasonable side of me said, "no. There should be no throne in this palace.." I shifted feet, and shifted my gaze away from her. There was not much to see up the high walls to the high ceiling. No, not much at all. The two started talking, and Kairi's name jerked my attention back. "What do you know about Kairi?!" Riku demanded. The witch glided her fingers along the smooth arm of my- the throne. "Her heart has been stolen." she stated casually. Riku stepped forward, "By the heartless?!" He asked brutally. The woman nodded. "You can get her another... the girl.." She pointed to me, "Has already given half of hers." I narrowed my eyes, "No normal human can live with only half a heart. My father was an exception." I hissed. The woman let out a bark of laughter, "You're 'father' survived because your other heart was in close proximity! He is now dead." She growled. Riku stepped in front of me. "You're getting rash again, Melificent." He informed her. The woman straighted, "Apologies. As you," She looked directly into my eyes, causing me to look back away, "know, this girl... Kairi... is no ordinary human." I nodded. I did know. I didn't know what she was, but I knew she was not human. Riku blinked a few times. "Where can I get her a heart? I will not sacrifice my love for a friend." He asked softly. Meleficent smiled, "I didn't think you would, but if you open your heart to the darkness-" Riku shook his head wildly. "No. I won't." he barked. Meleficent sighed, "Well, well, that's all and well. Those heartless can steal the hearts, they bring them to me, you know.." I shook my head, "You are not our master." I hissed. She smiled, and nodded. "True, I answer to a higher authority, but I can spare one heart, this is as the master wishes." She bowed lowly. I nodded. Riku crossed his arms, "But it has to be the correct kind of heart. One from someone whom she can trust." She went on, standing straight again. Riku tilted his head, "Then I will look for one." He turned on his heal, and paused as Meleficent called out to us, "With the 7 princess' of heart, we can bring her back. Find the princess' and we will have not need to steal the hearts." Riku nodded. "Yes." We walked out of the Hallow Bastion, and through a portal to a strange world. 


	3. Innocent Bystander

Chapter 3  
  
Innocent Bystander  
  
There was greenery everywhere. A rabit was standing on a podium, and a fat queen was sitting in a tall throne. In front of her was a stage, caged in, and beside her was a cage. A girl with long blond hair, and a blue dress stood in it, poking at the red velvet that covered half of it. Cards were standing guard almost everywhere. I nearly gasped as I saw Sora, and the two men from before walk onto the fenced in stage. "Alice is innocent!" Sora demanded, slamming his fist against the fence. Riku held his hand over my mouth as we watched from above. The queen lifted her arms into the air. "You go against the queen of hearts!" She yelled, slamming both of her fists against the wood in front of her. "Off with your heads!" I wrenched free of Riku, and jumped down. "No! That's not right!" I screamed, walking toward her. Sora blinked a few times. "At least allow them to present evidance, your highness!" I begged, bowing deeply. Riku stayed atop the greenery, close to one of the pare shaped trees. The queen looked at me, saw something in my eyes, and nodded. "Fine. Go gather as little, or as much evidance as you wish!" she ordered, and sat there, waiting. Sora and I exchanged 'good lucks' and Sora walked through a door carved in the bushes. Riku hopped down to me, on the other side of the bushes so the queen couldn't see. He smiled at me, "Now, that is a princess of heart, I can feel it." He informed me, pointing to the girl dubbed Alice. I tilted my head. "She's young.. only about 9 I expect.." Riku shrugged, "We have to kidna- save her." He corrected himself upon seeing my glare. I sighed, and shook my head. "There is no way around it. Come, let's wait until Sora's sentance is decided, and while he is fighting to keep his head, we will take the girl." I ordered, already having mapped the plan out. He tilted his head, "What if he finds suitable evidance?" I shrugged, "it doesn't matter." I breathed, and looked up. Riku took hold of me around the waist, and hopped back onto the bushes. It wasn't long until Sora came back with 4 boxes. One contained footprints, another contained antennes, another contained a shadow, and the other contained a smell. He put the boxes out, and the queen put out her own, one box of evidance. Sora chose one to save time. It was the footprints. "You see! It was the heartless that tried to take your heart!" He yelled, thrusting the box at her. The queen stood, "that may be.. hmm... hmm... yes... yes... well.. good work... OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!!!!" She yelled, and the cards started attacking. While Sora, and the two men were fighting the cards, Riku and I slipped behind the queen, and the cage. I pointed at the bars, and melted them. Alice had 'fainted' so Riku swung her over his shoulder, and we disappeared into a portal, back to the Hallow Bastion. Riku carried her up to Meleficents throne, but she was not there, so he put her in the throne itself. We turned, and walked back out, into a second portal. This time we were in a field. It was large, and the grass was so green, and peaceful. There were trees, and in them were treehouses. I awed at the purple and blue flowers that were scattered around the roots. Riku looked up into one of the treehouses, and gasped as a hord of heartless came rushing down at us. They were coming from all sides now. I drew my sword, and started to fight them off, but there were too many for just me, and Riku didn't have a weapon. We cowered under the branches, and gasped as there was a bright flash of light. A woman walked out of it, her black hair hanging limply at her shoulders, and her blue dress torn. She seemed ready to collapse. I instinctively ran out, and caught her before she fell. As she fell into my arms, I realized that the dress was not a dress. It was a long blue sweater. She had brown highlights, and she wore a black ribbon around her arm. She looked up at me. "I-is it time to reunite us again?" She whispered, standing straight again. I nodded. She sighed, and shook her head. "It's been so long since I have seen Squall... tell me, will he be there?" I was puzzled at first by who she meant, but I had remembered Yuffie call Leon Squall earlier. I paused, and shook my head, "No, I'm sorry Rinoa, but he cannot.." I said, and turned away. She sighed deeply. "Alright then.. that's okay." She gave me the best smile she could, but I didn't see. I was already walking toward Riku. "You know where to meet." I informed her, and Riku and I walked through the portal. Riku caught up to me as I was striding through the Hallow Bastion. "What was that all about?!" He asked me curiously. I shrugged, "Instinct." I replied casually. He stopped, holding onto my arm, and forcing me to stop too. "Who's Squall? And how did you know that woman?!" I shrugged, "How would I know?" I asked cynically, and started walking again. He growled, and pulled me back. "You said he wouldn't be here." He reminded me. I sighed, and shook my head. "I heard Yuffie call Leon Squall, that's all." I explained, looking him dead in the eyes. He nodded, "Any more princess' you know..?" He asked, a bit grudgingly. I shrugged, "All of them, I suspect." We both started walking, and we walked straight into a portal. We were in a castle. It was bigger than the Hallow Bastion, and everything was pearly white. My normal outfit automatically transformed into a beautiful white gown, and I glazed down the halls, a white tuxidoed Riku trailing close behind. We walked straight into a throne room, where a 16 year old girl sat on her throne, holding her head. Her features were delecate, and somewhat pained. Her brown hair fell to her waist, and her white gown with green vines on it seemed to sit just right. Her brown eyes were set on me. "Dory," She choked, "Is it time already? Have the gates opened again?" I nodded, and bowed deeply, "You can once again be reunited with your prince, my lady.." I informed her. She smiled at me, and stood, returning the bow. "I see you have already been reunited with your own." She stated as she glided past me. I drew in a deep breath, and held it, waiting to see how Riku would react. But he didn't react. He acted as if it were a perfectly normal thing to say. "Next?" He asked me casually. I was glad he hadn't reacted. I couldn't have handled it if he started ranting. I nodded. "That's three." I said as if it mattered. Riku nodded, and another portal formed in front of us. We walked through, and were on a beach. A woman about 17 was sitting in front of the waves. She wore a purplish blue skirt with pink flowers going up it, and a white blouse that cut diagonally across her breasts on either side. She had a large yellow bodice tied in a rather large bow. The material had flowers on it. She had white sleeves that got gradually pink, the lower they went, that were suspended by blue ribbon. Her light brown hair came to her shoulders, and she had one blue eye, one green eye. She was staring into nothingness. "Hello." She greeted without looking at us, "I know it's time, Dory, fiends haven't been appearing in Spira for years, and yet they come now. The door has been opened. It was open 4 years ago.." She stood, and looked at me. "I cannot go to Hallow Bastion on my own. Please create a portal for my passage." I nodded, and motioned for Riku to create the portal. He did so, and she walked through. Riku and I looked at each other, and followed after her. Our footsteps echoed through the halls as we walked toward the throne room to see how the princess' were conversing. Meleficent was sitting in her throne. She looked at Riku and I. "There is one other way the girl can return without the 7 princess's.." She stated as if Riku and I hadn't just gotten those four. Riku shifted uncomforatably, "how?" Meleficent smiled, "by taking the heart away from the doll..." My hearing perked. "And where is this doll?" Riku asked suspiciously. Meleficent shrugged, "In the whale." She said casually, as if we should have known. I narrowed my eyes, "And why should we take the heart from someone so innocent?" I demanded quietly. She smiled evily, but Riku didn't see the evil, "Because a doll is not meant to have a heart." I lowered my eyes, and turned away. "In Monstro you say?" Riku looked at me, wondering how, and if I knew the whales name. Maleficent nodded, "There's a boy there... he's been getting in the way for too long. Exterminate him if you see him." She ordered. I rounded on her, "I am not you're servant!" I yelled. The princess' all jumped, but she just smiled. "T'was only a suggestion, dear." She said in a motherly tone. I glared at her, "I won't kill him." I informed her, and walked out of the Hallow Bastion. Riku followed me out. "Lets get some items first. There are bound to be heartless in that whale, and I don't have a weapon." He suggested. I nodded, and watched as he created a portal. We walked through, and emerged on a roof in the third district. We hopped down, and came in contact with Sora, who nearly bumped into Riku. They started talking like the old friends they were, but Sora brought up Kairi, and Riku got cold. "It doesn't matter." He snapped once Sora mentioned that Alice had just disappeared. Riku spotted the keyblade, "So thats the keyblade..." He held out his hand, and the keyblade appeared there. He examined it, "H-hey! Give it back!" Sora protested. Riku shrugged, and let it go back to him. "We'll find Kairi. Just leave it to me." Sora waited a few moments to reply, but ended up slashing the keyblade around instead. Behind us, he had killed five heartless. "Leave it to... who again?" he asked proudly. I glared at him. Riku seemed hurt. "You're right." He stated, and shrugs. "While you're playing around various worlds, I'm going to go try to help Kairi." He hissed, and jumped back onto the roof, leaving me with Sora. I gasped, and tried to jump after him, but I couldn't jump high enough, and he was gone. I rounded on Sora, who's mouth was hanging open. "You just had to do that! You just had to!" I screamed, fuming. I went to strangle him, but the two men stepped in front of him. I stepped back. "So that's how it is. The keyblade bearer has body guards!" I waved my arms around in the air. "You're supposed to save the worlds Sora! AND YOU HAVE BODY GUARDS!!!" He frowned, and tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't calm. "I can't believe this is happening.." I whispered, leaning against a wall, and holding my head. "I've lost Kairi, I've lost you, and because of you, I've just lost Riku..." Sora looked down at me, and tried to put his arms around me. I pushed him away, "Go away Sora. Leave me here for the heartless." I ordered quietly. He shook his head, "You're coming with me if I have to use a doggy leash." He took hold of my arm, and pulled me to my feet. I went baserk. I wrenched away from him, and into the wall, but I didn't care. I attacked him, fists flying. The two men tried to catch up with me but couldn't. "YOU BASTARD!! YOU HALF WITTED BASTARD!!" I screamed, trying to rip his head off, his arm off, anything. He took hold of both my arms, holding me still. I made a butterfly move, causing his arms to drop. I then took hold of his throat, choking him. The two men came up behind me, and pulled me off of him, holding me still. "LEMME GO!!!!!!" I yelled, but they wouldn't, and it wasn't long until Riku was behind them, attacking. "If she says 'lemme go'," He started calmly, slashing with a new, black sword much like mine, "You should probably let her go." He attacked so hard, that the two men lay unconcious on the ground. Sora was panting, and rubbing his neck. Riku held me close, calming me. "It's okay." He whispered, "You know where I'm going. Meet me there.." He took one last glare at Sora before hopping into a portal. I nodded silently, and looked at Sora. "I'm coming with you." I stated as if none of it had even happened. He looked at me strangely, and shrugged, using a high potion on both of the men. "By the way: This is Caraway, and Zell." He introduced, nodding to the two men. Caraway and Zell looked around, confused, but shrugged it off as we walked up to an 'abandoned' room. Leon, Yuffie, and Aeris were waiting for us. They started rambling about god knows what. I tried to think, tried to concentrate, but all I could think about was 'sleep' and 'Riku'. After they were done, I yawned, and let Sora lead me into his... colorful gummi ship. We were riding toward a town, when we found ourselves swallowed by none other than Monstro, the giant whale. There was an old man there, and a moving puppet. The old man was trying to find a way out, and the puppet was just sitting on the bed, seemingly sad. My eyes darted to a shadow, and I watched as the puppet jumped up, and followed it. "Riku.." I breathed, and ran after them both. "H-hey!" Sora cried, running after me. We made a train through the entire whale, until the puppet was caught in a heartless cage, and Riku was busy fighting it. His clothing had changed. It was purple, and he had the heartless emblem on his chest. Sora joined into the fight, as did the two men. I slashed away at the 'teeth' that the heartless was using as bars. We managed to get the puppet out, but Riku still wanted him. "Let's go play, what'ya say?" He asked the puppet, ignoring Sora and I completely. Sora walked forward, "I won't let you hurt that boy." He said dignantly. Riku looked at him. "Aww, c'mon Sora. I only want someone to play with!" He said childishly. Sora tilted his head. Riku frowned, "Of course, you don't wanna play either. You and Dory have turned against me." I gaped. Since when did I turn against him?!?! I spent the last few hours wanting to get back to him! Tears filled my eyes, and he turned his gaze to me. "Do you cry for a lost friend, or for the heart that he will recieve?" He asked me coldly. I shook my head rapidly, and turned away. The whole whale gave a lurch as I began to glow black. My eyes flickered blue once more, and then went yellow. My skin got paler, and my hair blacker. I closed my eyes lightly, and turned around. "I cry for he who has strayed from the light. I cry for he who can no longer see through the darkness. I cry for you!" I yelled, and with that, I turned on my heal, and disappeared through a portal. I was back at the castle, but now my only hope had gone. My only ray of light had disappated, and I was left alone. Broken, and abused. I slowly walked inside the gate, and straight down the black carpet. I came to the throne room. There were black mythril suits of armor along the side walls, and in the back center of the long room was a large granite throne. It was intrecately carved, with clawed feet, and many designs on the sides. I walked up to it, and ran my fingers along the cold, hard surface of the arm. I nodded, and sat in the throne, allowing the black tiara to form in my hair. I stared ahead of me, watching as the suits of armor sprung to life. Some of them marched out of the room. Some of them stayed, and picked up black platters. Some of them stayed to keep guard of their beloved princess. The very floors began to move, and the top of the throne, where there was a panthers head, began to roar. The windows seemed to breath, and the walls were ever changing. My return, had brought the castle to life. I smiled lightly to myself. I would make it just fine without Riku, or Sora to hold me down. I was the Moon Child! Of course I could make it alone! Why wouldn't I be able to?! But the loneliness loomed ever nearer with each passing day. I grew weary of eating off of black plates, and loosing my way whenever I left the throne room, and having to have a suit of armor return me to safety. Riku's last words to me, however, pained me worse then any of this could. It hurt worse then it hurt when I was practicing with one of the larger suits of armor, to fight. I lay slumped, asleep in the throne when a skinny suit of armor clanked up to me. I woke up with a start, and glared at it. It held a small black sphere in it's hand. It handed it to me. I pushed the only button on the sphere, and to my surprise, saw Kairi. She was in a boat, apparently. She was limp, her hand hanging down through a hole in a mesh grate. The first thought to cross my mind, was that I had to save her. I stood up. "Guards!" I barked, a few suits of armor clanked toward me, "Open the gate to the worlds. Maids!," More armor clanked up to me, "Get my cloak, and a normal bit of clothing!" They rushed off to do as they were ordered, and I turned to look at the window. I picked my sword off of a black velvet pillow that had formed in my throne, and turned my gaze down to it. "As the moon is the light in the sky," A voice echoed through my mind, it was Riku's, "You will be the light in my heart." I nodded, and when the suits of armor came back with my things, I marched out of the castle. Kairi was the innocent bystander, I couldn't let her get hurt. It was a strange rush when I walked onto the deck of a ship. Riku was standing with his arms crossed, as if waiting for me. "So you finally showed up. I had to send you that orb.." He walked toward the mast, past me. I bristled. "You knew where I was!?!" I demanded. He nodded, "Always do." he started climbing up the ladder. "And yet you didn't come and get me?!" I yelled. He closed his eyes, and hopped backwards off the ladder, landing behind me. I whirled around. He looked at me. "I couldn't. You had guards posted all over the place. I never thought you'd take it seriously when I said-" I shook my head rapidly, "I take everything seriously Riku!" I was starting to wish I hadn't left the sactuary of my castle. He moved slowly toward me, and I started backing up. I felt a strange aura around him. Dispite my efforts to back away, he put his arms around me, and buried his face in my hair, so I could feel his breath on my neck. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, lightly running his fingers up and down my spine. I closed my eyes, I never could resist him when he did that... I smiled, and nodded. "Alright..." I whispered, secretly glad to be back in his arms, even if he was different. He smiled, "C'mon.." He led me into the cabin, where he turned, and locked the door so no one could come in, and interupt us. He dropped the keys on the table beside the door, and looked at me. I was studying my surroundings carefully. The walls were clearly wood, pine. And there was a table by the door. There was a cot that I was sitting on, and no windows. Riku watched me for a moment, smiling. I looked up at him, and smiled back. He took me by surprise when he slowly started walking toward me. He sat down next to me, and looked into my eyes, putting a hand lightly on my cheek, and using the other to stroke my hair. "I don't ever want to loose you..." He whispered, and moved closer to me. Once close enough, he wrapped his arms around me, and slowly lowered his head to mine. I pursed my lips on instict, and he softly ran his tongue along them. Soon, I couldn't help but to surrender, and open my mouth to the intruder. He slid his tongue in between my lips, and made circles around the cage of my mouth, forcing me to calm down. He smiled slightly as he felt me relax, and pushed slightly so that he was laying on top of me. I pulled my head down away from his. "I-I can't Riku.." I stuttered, trying to pull away completely. He held me still, "Can't what? Can't kiss me?" He kissed my shoulder, "I won't go farther then we've already been, love." He reassured me, kissing a little closer to my neck. I nodded, and let myself relax again. "O-okay.." I muttered uncertainly. He sighed, and rolled so I was on top of him. He ran his figers up and down my spine again, forcing me to completely relax. He smiled, and kissed his way up my neck, toward my ear, and then he went back to my lips, with a brief kiss. "I've missed you for so long..." he rolled again, so he was back on top. "Don't hate me if I can't help but to show you that..." he whispered, kissing just under my chin. I nodded, and gasped as the door flew open. Riku closed his eyes briefly, and rolled off of me, looking at the intruder. It was a heartless. "He's here already?!" He demanded, looking from me to the heartless. The heartless nodded. Riku sighed, "alright... Alright.. fine... Keep him busy." The heartless nodded again, and hopped out of the room. Riku looked at me, and sighed. "Sorry love, Sora's here to kidnap Kairi, and we can't let him do that." He walked out of the room. I followed him, and he glanced back at me. "Wait in the captains chamber... hold on," He waved his arm in the air, and five heartless appeared, "Follow them. Keep them close. If Sora comes close, they'll protect you." I blinked a few times. "Protect me from what?" Riku looked me dead in the eyes. "Sora doesn't want Kairi to come back. He knows you can give her part of your heart." I was utterly confused now, but I let the heartless lead me into another room, that had a very long couch, that was red velvet. There were red velvet pillows, and a large wooden chandalier. A card table was set up, and there was a deck of cards spred out. I sighed, and sat down on the couch. It wasn't long until Sora was up here. He looked at me, and gasped. "You... heartless..." He began swinging the keyblade at me. I gasped, and ducked, realizing I didn't have my sword. The smaller heartless attacked him, but they were killed quickly. I was cowering in a corner, Sora ready to kill me, when Riku came to save the day, Kairi in his arms. He put Kairi down, and whipped out his sword, blocking Sora from hitting me. Sora looked at him, and then at the limp Kairi. "What did you do to Kairi!?!" He yelled. Riku narrowed his eyes at him, and threw him back. "Nothing. Especially compared to what you were going to do to Dory!" He backed up, and looked at me before picking Kairi back up. He ushered me behind him as Sora rushed at us, and a wall of darkness formed in front of him. Riku tilted his head. "Look what I learned, Sora!" He exclaimed, and a shape that looked exactly like Sora formed on the couch where I had been sitting, except it was black, completely. Riku smiled as Sora gaped at it, "Have fun, sonny boy." He turned around, and the three of us were engulfed in darkness. We found ourselves in the Hallow Bastion. Riku strode down the hall toward the throne room, where I saw glass compartments on the wall. Six of them. There was a woman in each of them, and I knew each and every one of them. There was a seventh glass compartment in the middle of the room. Riku pushed a button, and it opened. He lowered Kairi into it, and it closed. He looked at me, "She'll be safe there..." He informed me. I nodded, and looked into it at Kairi. She seemed so peaceful. She didn't know what was going on... I sighed, and he tilted his head at me. "Now," He took hold of my arm, and we appeared back in the boat room, door relocked, "Where were we?" I smiled as he swept a bit of hair out of my face. He looked at me protectively, and closed his eyes as the door swung open, and Sora ran inside. "Where's Kairi!?!" He demanded. Riku turned to face him. "Safe." He replied simply. I clung to his arm. Sora tilted his head, "You took her! You took Kairi!!!" Riku thought it over, and nodded. "Yep." Sora growled, and attacked. Although, where he aimed for Riku, he hit me instead, sending me flying into the wall, and knocking me out. Sora didn't seem to care, he kept trying to attack Riku, who didn't care anymore. He was too busy trying to nurse me back. He rounded on Sora, "You.... you hurt her.... I'll never forgive you...." He held out a hand, and heartless filled the room. They all attacked Sora as Riku took me into his arms. My heart glowed in contrast to the heartless symbol on his chest, and we rose. There was a clash between the light and the darkness.. the darkness won. Darkness swarmed over me, engulfing me completely. I groaned as I felt the light being squeezed out of my very being. Voices were echoing through my mind. When I woke up, I was still in Riku's arms, although the battle was no longer going on, and we were in the Hallow Bastion. I opened my eyes slowly, and he smiled, softly brushing hair out of my face. "You've been asleep for a while. I'm surprised you made it... but glad." I grunted in responce. He looked at me, and suddenly pulled me close.. a bit too close. He slipped a hand under my dress, and slowly began to tickle the squall of my back. I squirmed a bit, but he held me still. "You like that?" He whispered in my ear. I hesitated, "Maaaaaybe.." I muttered in response. he rolled his eyes, and, a bit roughly, pulled me even closer, lowering his hand dangerously. "Tell me..." he whispered. I gulped, all to aware of where his hand had been placed. Not even an inch to spare.. Still, I just couldn't tell.. then again, I couldn't force myself not to... I remained silent as a comprimise. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered his hand, "Alright, alright!" I muttered, exaspirated, and drew away from his touch.. or at least tried, but it was impossible since he was holding me so closely. "Well?" he whispered, not moving his hand. I bit my lip. "well... umm... maybe a uh.. maybe a little..." I murmured, tensening. "I thought so." he responded, and started tickling me again. I let myself giggle lightly, but just when I finally let myself enjoy it, the door swung open. Riku closed his eyes lightly, and turned, letting me go slowly. But there was no one there. Just the reminder of what he had to do. He sighed. "I have to go get Sora. Wait here." He ordered, and walked toward the door. I opened my mouth in protest, but he shut the door hard behind him. I scuttled to my feet, and over to the door. I opened it, but Riku was gone. I sighed, and walked out of the Hallow Bastion to find him. I landed with a hard thump in Traverse Town, where I had been before, except the barrel was broken, so I was sitting on the ground. I stood, and looked around, seeing Sora. "Sora!" I called. He looked at me, and grinned. "I was looking for you!" he announced. I sighed, and tilted my head. "Were you now?" I asked playfully, and looked around for Riku. He was nowhere to be seen. I sighed heavily, and lowered my eyes. "I'll be in the accessories shop, up with the moogles.." And with that, I left him behind me, opening the doors to the accessory shop, and shutting them behind me. I climbed up the ladder, and blinked a few times. There were no moogles here... I sighed, and decided I'd rather be alone anyway. I had to think... I sat down in a corner, and hugged my legs. I closed my eyes, and burried my face in my knees. I understood that he wanted to get Kairi back, but in the middle of a romantic moment, he has to go rushing off? I shook my head. I wanted so badly to just say 'I love you' to him, but it was too hard to say, no matter how hard I tried. How could I put into words how I felt? I wished he'd tell me first, that would make it a lot easier... but what if he didn't love me? What if he was just leading me on? I shook my head violently. "No." I decided aloud. He had shielded me... that had been the begining. Back on the first day we met. I remembered his exact words... ' I'm showing her, whether you want me to or not! ' I decided to retreat to my favorite pass-time... singing. "I've been watching you a while. Since you walked into my life. Monday morning when first I heard you speak to me. I was too shy to let you know. Much to scared to let my feelings show. But you shielded me, and that was the beginning. Now at last we can talk, in another way. And now I try 'I love you' It's just so hard to say. If I only could be strong and say the words I feel... My beating heart begins to race, when I turn to see your face. I remember that sweet dream, which you talked to me. I wanted just to be with you, so we could make the dream come true. And you smiled at me, and that was the beginning. Now at last we can talk, in another way. And though I try 'I love you' is just so hard to say. If I only could be strong, and say the words I feel..." I stopped singing, and sighed. I heard a slow, steady clapping, and my gaze darted toward the sound. Riku was standing by the ladder, grinning broadly. "You never sang for me before." He stated, as if he hadn't comprehended exactly what the song was. I shrugged, "I-I was always afraid I'd break some glass... or something..." He laughed slightly, and shook his head, "You're voice won't be breaking any glass." He offered me a hand. I smiled, and took it. He pulled me up, and close to him. "Tell me... why did you write that song?" He whispered. I froze. So he had comprehended what it meant... "I-It's the truth.." I squeaked. He smiled reassuringly at me, "To whom?" He asked innocently. I shifted uncomfortably, "... ... ... ... ... ...you... ..." I admitted hesitantly. His smile broadened, and he kissed my forehead before looking me dead in the eyes. "I love you." He whispered softly. My heart welled, and I forced air into my lungs. "I... love you too." I whispered back. His smile grew even wider, and he smoothed out my hair. "I talked to someone today." He stated, putting an arm around me, and leading me out the door. I looked at him, "Who?" He shrugged, "Some guy in a cloak. Said something about 'surrendering to the darkness' or something like that." I stopped him, and looked at him. "Don't. Please, the darkness... you don't want to know what the darkness is really like. Please.." He blinked a few times, and moved hair out of my face. He did his best to smile reassuringly, but he didn't give me his word that he wouldn't. He couldn't.... he had already surrendered... My eyes softened. What he wouldn't tell me was shining right through him. The darkness was not something that could be hidden from me for long. I turned away, and pulled at my hair. "Why did you?!" I demanded, tears slowly flooding my eyes. He didn't answer. I shook my head, and sighed, squeezing my eyes shut. "Why?" I squeaked, and fell to the ground. He knelt to help me up, but I wrenched away from him. "Riku, why? How could you?!" He shook his head, still trying to pull me up. "It was the only way to bring Kairi back..." I wrenched away again, and turned to look up at him, noticing as it started to pour down rain, matching my mood perfectly. "They don't want Kairi because we want her back!" I stood up, bristling. "They want her because she is the final princess of heart!! They want her so they can open the gate! And with you on their side, acting as their little... lap dog they will!!!!!" I yelled. He seemed taken aback, "But I won't, I'll out smart them!" He informed me. I let out a sharp breath, and walked around in a few circles, concentrating. "You can't outsmart the darkness Riku, it is the most primitive, and informed being ever known.." I whispered, and held my head, "Thank god they haven't figured out who I a-" I whirled around, and gasped. "My... god... they have figured out..." Standing right in front of me was Meleficent, and behind her, was an army of heartless. I drew my sword, and held it in front of me. Meleficent smiled wryly, "Come my dear, there is no reason to fight us. You said so yourself, we are the most primal, and imformed of all." She stated. I shook my head violently. "No! The light over comes the dark! I symbolize that!!!" Lightning struck somewhere North of us, illuminating my face. "I may be the symbol of the darkness, but I won't let the darkness over come me." My voice was shaking as I walked toward her, sword still out. "So if you want to take me back to the darkness. You'll take me dead!!!! I WON'T BE YOUR WEAPON!!!!" Meleficent shifted feet. "Quite the drama queen." she said calmly. I hissed loudly, "That's Drama Princess for your information!!" I stated, and slashed at her throat. She caught me by my throat, and I dropped my sword as she lifted me up. I kicked and screamed as with her free hand, she swept my hair away from my neck, revealing a small heartless symbol. "Don't fight you're destiny... girl..." "Put her down!!!" Riku yelled, a black keyblade in his hand. Meleficent dropped me, and I writhed until I curled up.Riku stood over me, as Meleficent looked down on him in a motherly fashion. "Dear, dear Riku, have you taken a liking to the girl?" She asked, in what she thought was a motherly tone. Riku nodded, "I love her." He stated in a matter of fact tone. "Then look at this." Meleficent hissed, and although I struggled, I rose up, so that I was standing in front of her. She swept my hair aside again, and showed Riku the Heartless symbol. My eyes bulged, was he going to kill me now? Riku shrugs, "I know. Ansem told me. She's only half." He stated, not even glancing at the symbol. Meleficent faultered, "You spoke with the master?" she stuttered, pushing me into him. He steadied me carefully before nodding. "Ansem and I are... good friends." I hid behind Riku as the two talked. Riku suddenly screamed in agony, and kneeled, holding his head. I gasped, and knelt beside him, but Meleficent knocked me away. I hit the wall with a hard thud, and felt my eyes roll back. Riku stood rigidly, his blue eyes yellow. He looked at Meleficent and smiled. "Good work." but the voice was not his. I forced my eyes back to normal, and stared at him. I could feel him fighting on the inside. Struggling to regain control. I stood, and charged at him. "LET RIKU GO!!!" I screamed. He simply looked at me as I was knocked back by a barrior. I hissed loudly, and scrambled back to my feet. I charged again, only to be knocked back again. Riku looked at me. His eyes, for one moment, pleading me for help, before they got back cold. "I'll kill you.." I swore under my breath. He acted as if he didn't hear. "Eh?" He asked. I stood up shakily, "I'll kill you!" I yelled. He tilted his head, "Eh?" He asked again. I raised my sword to him, "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" I tried to strike, but the barrior that had kept me back, reflected my blow, so my sword hit me in the head instead. I cried out, and backed up. Riku just laughed, and walked through a portal, disappearing. Meleficent looked at me. "Now. Who would be easier to claim... The menace boy, or you?" She asked as if I had a say in the matter. I hissed, pointing my sword at her. She laughed, "I think the boy will come on his own. But just in case we need more bait..." I found both of my wrists grasped by heartless. I struggled against them, but they wouldn't let me go. "LEMME GOOOO!!!!!" I scrieched, but still they would not. Maleficent laughed, and opened a portal. The two heartless holding me walked through, and we arrived at Hallow Bastion, just as Sora burst through the doors. He saw Kairi, and then looked at me. "DORY!!" He yelled, and hacked the heartless off of me. I didn't bother to thank him, I was too busy looking at Riku, who was floating above a very large keyhole, examining his keyblade. Sora and I ran up the stairs around the throne, and up to him. He lowered slowly, and landed lightly, with a quick swish of the keyblade. "Keyblade Bearer. You've come for the princess, have you not?" He asked. He had two voices now, one was Riku, and the other, was from before. "And you brought a princess... how convenient." I ran up the stairs, "I won't let you do this!" I yelled, but was cast aside by Maleficent. Riku looked at Sora, who was kneeling beside Kairi, trying to get her back. "She won't wake. Her heart's been taken." Riku stated in a matter of fact tone. I tried to get away from Maleficent. Sora looked up at him, "What did you do to her?!" He demanded. Riku walked forward a few paces, "The last princess of heart must awaken." He stated as if Sora hadn't said a thing. "Whoever you are, let Riku go!" Sora yelled. Riku looked at him, smirked. "First give the princess back her heart." He ordered. Sora gaped, "How can I- Kairi's a princess?" Riku nodded, "I know all that there is to know." I broke free of Maleficent. "Who are you?!" I demanded, outraged. Riku looked at me. "I am seeker of the darkness, and the king of the heartless, Ansem!" he announced in a regal tone. I thought it over, "Well, kingy, the princess is about to do you in!" I drew my sword, "Wait!" Sora ordered, putting an arm in front of me. He blinked at the fact that I called myself a princess, but quickly got over it. Riku smirked, "You haven't figured it out yet? The Princess's heart lies within that boy!" He pointed at Sora. Sora gasped, and collapsed near Kairi. "And now, it is time to give the princess back her heart." Riku announced, lifting his own black keyblade. And with a swift move, he brought it down toward Sora's head. I was frozen in place, held by invisable chains. "Sora!" Kairi's voice rang out, just in time, and Sora lifted his keyblade in defense. "You're... not... taking Kairi anywhere!" He yelled. Riku smirked, and the fight began. Sora tried hacking away at Riku, but it was a futile effort. Riku held up his keyblade in defensive position. "Take your best shot!" He taunted, so Sora attacked. The best shot was deflected back to him. "Useless." Riku announced, and started attack again. It wasn't long until Sora fell to his knees, and was about to have his heart stolen. I cried out, "I'll do it! Don't hurt them!" I cried. Riku whirled around to me, and grinned. "You'll open the keyhole?" He asked to make sure he understood me. I nodded, "Yes.. just please don't hurt them..." He nodded, and the invisable chains were removed. I stood, and dusted my gown off. I walked stiffly in front of the keyhole, and closed my eyes. The key necklace Riku gave me began to glow slightly, but I ignored it. "Moon! Stars! Hear me!" I yelled, and felt a jolt go through me that made me gasp for air. "Open the door! Release the darkness!" I panted for air as black spikes went through me. There was a chorus singing about something only I could understand. I was pinned to a key before long. Riku walked in front of me, and into the keyhole, ignoring me. Before I ran out of energy, I managed to pant, "Curaga.." To Sora. He was healed. He ran into the keyhole after Riku. I looked at Kairi, who hadn't been saved. "To you I give my heart, young princess.." I murmured, and felt a pain in my chest. I tried to ignore it as I panted for air. Would I die now, that I had no heart? Kairi began to stir, and she suddenly sat bolt upright. She looked at me on the key, and gasped. She immediately pulled the dark spikes out of my hands, and I dropped to the floor. I gasped as a searing pain went through me. "No... please..." I pled, but Kairi was giving me back my half of a heart. She collapsed again, and Sora ran out, and looked at Riku's dropped keyblade. He then looked at Kairi, and took a deep breath. He picked up Riku's keyblade, and turned it so it was aimed at his own heart. "Sora, no!" I cried, looking around to see where Maleficent was... dead. He ignored my pleadings, and stabbed himself. I cried out, imagining how he felt. Nine hearts came out of his own heart, and his skin was getting black, and smooth. Kairi rose slowly, as did the rest of the princess'. Sora disappeared, and in his place, was a heartless. Kairi looked at it for a moment, horrified at what had just happened. Just then, the princess's tried to kill him, so he ran out of the room. Kairi ran after him, and I ran after Kairi, but I stopped, to look back at the keyhole. Riku was gone. I had to face it. A tear ran down my cheek as I turned back around, and chased Sora and Kairi again. Kairi stopped by the waterfountain, and sighed. "He's gone." She breathed, looking around. "I lost him..." I walked down the steps to her, and wiped my eyes. "Great. We've lost Riku, and Sora.. I suppose I'll be the next to go..." I whispered. Kairi looked at me, "Don't say that!" I shook my head, unable to keep my tears in anymore. "No, Kairi, it's true. Riku's gone. It'll either be you or me, and Ansem still needs you..." Kairi started crying freely. Drawn by the tears, a small heartless walked through the doors, and up to us. It just looked up at us with its beady yellow eyes. Kairi looked down at him, and wiped her eyes. "Sora?" She asked, bending down. She didn't notice as heartless started swarming around us. I looked around, in part awe, part horror at the variety of heartless. Kairi finally noticed them, and hugged the smallest heartless to her. "You protected me once Sora, I'll protect you now!" There was a bright light, and Sora was standing, holding her in his arms instead of her holding him. The sight of him protecting her made me lovesick. That should be me and Riku, not Kairi and Sora... Meanwhile, the heartless loomed ever closer. "I'm getting out of here.." I whispered, and created a portal, running through it. Sora and Kairi ran through it as well. We landed in Traverse Town. "Good bye." I muttered, and walked away from them without them even stopping me. That's what hurt the most, they didn't try to stop me. I walked around for hours on end, not finding where I wanted to go, because I didn't know where I wanted to go. Softly, I sang the song I had written earlier to myself, wanting to badly to see the one person I had let myself love this much. I stopped in front of a door with painted flames on it. I stared at it for a moment, and shook my head, turning my back on it. "But you shielded me..." I walked up a set of stairs, and past a window through which I could see Leon, Yuffie, and Aeris, as well as Sora and Kairi. All talking. "If I only could be strong..." I walked through the tall doors, and into the middle of a district. I sat down on the bench, and hugged my knees to my chest. "My beating heart begins to race..." I looked at the fountain at the far end of the district. "I wanted just to be with you..." There was a closed keyhole in the center of it, but an inscription was near one of the bell designs. I bent down to read it, but it was just squiggles. "It's just so hard to say..." I walked up more steps and saw a door I hadn't seen before. It was decorated with stained glass. I opened it up, and walked inside. Looking around, I saw many colored machines, and a sign above the door ahead of me said 'Gizmo shop' A tear slipped down my cheek, "I have so much I want to ask you, but now the chance is gone.." I sang, and walked forward. The machines started up, and I jumped in alarm. I rotated slowly, trying to see the culprit, but no one was there. I blinked a few times, and sat down on the floor. "As the moon is the light in the sky, you are the light in my heart." I heard Riku's voice echo through the room. "In my heart your memory stays.." I sung as I jumped to my feet, and looked around. "Riku! Where are you?!" I cried, but there was no answer. More tears spilled to the floor. I began to sing louder as I sat back down, "And I will hold you close.." I buried my head in my knees. By the time the song was over, I heard people talking, and the floor felt different... I opened my eyes, and raised my head. The floor was no longer the floor, it was sand. And behind me there were many palm trees, and in front of me, the sand broke into pieces, floating atop black water. A tall man that looked like Riku, except with longer hair stood on one of the fragments, he held Riku by the neck in front of him. Sora was arguing on land, and Ansem, the man, I presumed, was laughing. I jumped to my feet, and ran to them. "Riku!" I cried. Riku looked at me. "Dory!" he yelled, but was choked off as Ansem tightened his grip. "Let him go!" I yelled, drawing my black sword. Ansem looked at me, "Off to play herione, are you?" He asked me, and laughed some more. I bristled, "You better savor that laugh, it will be one of your last!" I with that, I charged over the black water toward them. I felt something grab my feet, and before I could jerk free, Ansem's shadow had me hanging upside down next to Riku. "Shadow! Release me!" I yelled, and surprisingly, the shadow dropped me. I did a backflip back onto normal land, and pointed at Ansem. "ATTACK!!!" Ansems own shadow started attacking him, forcing him to drop Riku, who ran toward me. Another shadow reached for him, but missed. "Army of the Dark Kingdom! ATTACK!!!" I yelled. Shadows were pulled from every corner of the island toward Ansem, all of them were attacking him. Riku grasped my arm, while he watched the shadows attack. Sora was attacking with them, until finally, Ansem fell to his own darkness... but Riku fell with him 


	4. Closing the Doors

Chapter 4  
  
Closing The Doors  
  
Once Ansem fell, I gasped in pain. All of the injuries Ansem has sustained, were now on me. I fell to my knees. Riku was gone. How could RIKU be gone??? I watched as Sora ran into an exploded tree, where Ansem had reappeared. But Riku was gone... I stood up, and charged after them, casting curaga on myself. I jumped over the edge of the tree, and into the small, natural arena. If there was ever a raging spirit, I was it. I slashed away at Ansem until he disappeared, and reappeared by Sora, but even that didn't deter me as I ran after him again. He was soon defeated, but the floor gave way beneath us. I screamed as we fell, through everlasting darkness. I was falling quickly. Too quickly to see anything but the darkness. "This is Kingdom Hearts..." Ansems voice rung out, "Look hard as you can.. you will see no light here..." The darkness was compressing. I could hardly breath. Hope was fading quickly. I didn't want to live. I didn't want to stay in a world where I have to stay alone, when Riku was in that of the darkness... I'd do anything to get him back... And still a glimmer of light always reflected in my heart, but that too was fading. I slowly gave up. I let myself be taken. Why shouldn't I? I didn't care anymore... "Come on Dory! I thought you were stronger than that!" I heard Riku cry out. I wrenched upwards, my eyes shooting back open. I wrenched my arms into motion, throwing them upwords. "LET THERE BE LIGHT!!!" I screamed, and a pillar of light shot through my heart, just bright enough for me to see the monster Ansem truly was. I did a small flip, and raced toward the creature, suspended by invisable wings. With my Moon Mythril Blade, I slashed, and slashed at the beast, until I felt myself being sucked up into a vortex. I found myself in a room of darkness, heartless swarming around me. "DORY!" I heard Kairi cry out, and we both started fighting. It wasn't long until all the heartless were dead, and we were thrust back out to Ansem. Kairi and I both faught him, until we were sucked into another vortex. "DORY! KAIRI!" I heard Sora yell, and these heartless were killed even quicker. After that, defeating Ansem was simple. We stood on a plat form in front of huge doors, humanoid Ansem standing in front of us. "Y-you haven't killed me... you'll see... Kingdom Hearts... is darkness..." he managed. I shook my head. "The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I know this without mistake." I tilted my head back, "The heart was borne in light. And Kingdom Hearts, is light!!!" I shifted my gaze to the doors, and they started to open slowly, light pouring out of them. The light engulfed Ansem, and pulled him in. Sora, Kairi and I ran to the doors, and tried to push them shut. "It's hopeless!" Kairi cried. Sora was sweating, "Don't give up!!" He yelled. I broke into tears, trying my best to push the doors shut. Suddenly, I saw a hand, taking hold of the door from inside. I followed the arm.. it was Riku. I was locking Riku in... I backed away from the door. "Dory! Shut the door!" He yells to me. I shook my head, "I can't.. I can't.." I chanted. He shook his head. "Dory.. Don't worry.. There's always a door to the light.. I'll come back..." I shook my head vigurously, "I can't... I can't..." I stuttered. The doors slowly started closing without me. "RIKU!!!!!!!!" I screamed, running through the crack of the door, and breaking the barrior. I threw myself into his arms, as the doors slammed shut behind me. He gasped, horrified that I had done such a thing, yet glad at the same time. He put his arms around me, and whispered soothing words into my ear. I smiled into his chest. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay in this moment forever.. "Please don't cry.." He whispered, smoothing my hair, "I would have always been with you.. we are connected.." I hugged myself closer to him. I gasped as our surroundings changed, giving the illusion of outside. Sora ran to Kairi. "Kairi! Remember what you told me? About always being with me? I'll always be with you too!" He held her hand, standing in front of her. Kairi was crying lightly, She nodded, "I know." she whispered. The land they were on split, and they were pulled away from each other, but Kairi refused to let go. "I'll always be with you!" Sora yelled, and they were forced away. Kairi nodded silently, crying still. Light began to rain down on them, warm to the touch, I could feel it. Kairi held her hand out, and caught a fragment of it. She squeezed it, and let it go. She was teleported to Destiny Islands.  
  
-After-  
  
Kairi appeared at the shore of the ocean, tears still streaming out of her eyes. She seemed alone. Everything was still, except for the wailing wind, and the roaring tides. She wiped her eyes, and slowly walked toward the cave we had spent so much time in. She walked inside, and saw the portraits of Riku and I. She turned to look at the ones of Sora, and her, but something was different... Coming from Sora, an arm was extending toward Kairi, a star shaped fruit in its hand. Kairi sniffed, imagining that she saw Sora sitting there, carving it in, and kneels down, picking up a sharp rock. She carves a mirror image, coming from her, and offering the Poupu fruit to Sora. She nodded, and stood up, turning, and walking out of the cave. Life was pretty much normal for her after that, except she didn't have Sora to tease, Riku to argue with, or me to protect/tease. Selphie, and her friends never even noticed we were gone. If someone had asked her if she remembered Dory, she would say, "Who?" It seemed their memories of us were completely erased. Sora, Riku, Kairi and I were the only ones who knew what had passed. The days that passed as a single night to every one else. How could they forget us so easily? Were we really that unimportant? But one person was missing. My father. If you asked Selphie, he died on that night four years ago. Every night, Kairi would walk back to the cave to talk to us. And we'd listen. "Hey Riku. I hope your having a good time with Dory, there in Kingdom Hearts. I know Sora isn't with you. I helped close the doors after all.." She let out a feeble laugh, "I only wish you could have slipped out, Riku. That would have made this all a lot easier for me. Then Dory would be here to, y'know?" inside Kingdom Hearts, I, now fourteen, was clinging to Riku's arm, watching, and listening. "Anyway.. Like I told you, I'm trying to make new friends. There will never be another 'Lazy bum' like Sora, or another 'battle queen' like you, Dory, and there will never be another person who can defeat the battle queen... I know that now... But I'm hoping there won't have to be. I know Dory has this... connection to another world. It may be a crazy thought, but maybe she can teleport you two there, and then open the doors again so we can be together..." She sighed, and shook her head, "I'm being selfish, aren't I? I just want us to be a family again..." a tear glimmered down her cheek. "Well. I gotta go to bed now.." She muttered, laying down. "Good night.."  
  
And Sora remained missing. Riku and I couldn't track him, the way we did Kairi. Sometimes I think he really is within her. But if that was the case, our tracking attempts would lead to her, not blackness... I was glad that I had Riku. I had gone crazy the moment I thought he was gone forever. And then I found him, oddly, but not for long. No, not for long at all. I didn't want to lose him again. I couldn't bare it. The very thought made me sick to my stomach... but it had to be done. It had to be done.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I don't own any of the characters except for Dory. I admit this freely. 


	5. Authors notes

Heyyy! Thanks for reading this fanfic! I'm flattered, really I am! (I'd be more flattered if you REVIEWED) So, review pleeeease, and I'll try to write a sequel! You guys rock!! Rock on, and REVIEW! 


End file.
